The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,615 discloses a modular diluent changeover manifold for beverage dispensers that provides quick and convenient changeover of supply of two different beverage liquid diluents to post-mix beverage dispensing valves. The diluent changeover manifold is mounted within a beverage dispenser behind a beverage valve mounting panel. The modular changeover manifold and valve assembly, when assembled, consists of a pair of diluent tubes and a plurality of changeover valves. Each changeover valve has an outlet fluidly connected to an associated one of the beverage dispensing valves and each tube supplies a different diluent, such as plain water and carbonated water, to one of two inlets to each changeover valve. The changeover valves are individually manually manipulatable to deliver to their associated beverage valves either the diluent from the first tube or the diluent from the second tube
U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,532 discloses a system for delivering a selected one of two diluents to beverage dispensing valves via a manifold having a plurality of pairs of first and second diluent outlet orifices. One diluent is delivered to all of the first outlet orifices and the other diluent is delivered to all of the second outlet orifices. Hoses coupled at one end to diluent inlets to associated ones of the dispensing valves each have a connector at their opposite end which is adapted to be selectively and releasably connected with either the first or second orifice of an associated pair of orifices in accordance with whichever diluent is to be delivered by the hose to its associated dispensing valve. Stop plugs are releasably inserted into and close the non-selected orifices to prevent escape of diluent from those orifices. A retainer releasably retains the connectors and stop plugs in the orifices.